


nothing 2 say

by gayvonkarmas



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unhappy Ending, i am emotional :), i cant write summaries sorry, i hate shortfics but here i am. publishing one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvonkarmas/pseuds/gayvonkarmas
Summary: some things aren't better left unsaid
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	nothing 2 say

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah i hope this isnt super terrible i am posting at like 5 am

_there is nothing to say_

is what david thought, on the first of his many late nights with hal. it was nothing really; just sitting on an old stained couch, watching a movie that they had both seen before. neither of them had been paying attention, of course. they were sitting two feet from each other, and closing the distance would be a statement neither could make.

that night, hal fell asleep on the couch.

the next morning, hal woke up alone

\------------------------------------------

_what would i say?_

is what david wondered, staring up through the windshield of his- his and hal’s car. up past the empty road and the bare trees, the clouds were soft pink and lavender. david wanted to wake hal up and ask him to watch. to ask him to make a moment out of something they’ve seen so many times already. but david did not know how to ask. the comfortable silence was not something he was ready to break.

he said nothing. hal’s peaceful form unconsciously leaned into david. david sighed.

\------------------------------------------

_i don’t need to say anything_

is what david decides, on a quiet summer morning. hal is humming to sunny as they make breakfast like they had done so many times and would do again and again. hal’s hums, the way he made everything feel normal and right, no matter the circumstances, the way he cried at movies and grinned at his comic books when he thought no one was looking. everything about him was perfect.

david did not know what home felt like, but he could only guess it felt like hal.

there is nothing better than this, he had decided.

sometimes, in the minutes before he fell asleep, david wondered what it would be like to kiss hal. in his dreams, kissing hal felt the same as laying next to him on a bare mattress, soaking up every last minute of rest before packing up and heading to the next mission.

david would dream too about telling hal he loves him. that he needs him, that he’s the best person he knows and that he can’t imagine his life without him. every time, it felt no different than asking hal about his silly cartoons just for the sake of seeing his eyes widen and hearing his voice, tinged with excitement.

a part of david he considered selfish still wanted to know how it would really feel. a part of david he considered rational decided it wasn’t worth the risk. so selfish, rational david, said nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_i should have said something_

is hal’s first thought, the moment david dies. it was a peaceful death, which hal was grateful for, for lack of a better word. the longest nine years of his life had gone by in the blink of an eye. this era of his life was over now, whether he liked it or not. hal was hit with the realization that his time with david was a part of his past now. for the rest of his life, david would just be someone that he knew, once. the man who showed hal he could still love, that he wasn’t a lost cause, was dead. hal would never be able to tell him how much he loved him.

years went by, and every day, hal was further away from david, and every day it hurt.

he had sunny, and he loved sunny so much, but when she grew older and started asking him why he gets this far off look in his eyes whenever she mentions david, he doesn’t know how to answer her. what could he possibly say? that david was the love of his life, and when he died, hal felt a part of himself die with him?

sunny didn’t remember david as well as she felt she should. those years with him started to get hazier and hazier as she entered her teenage years. she could never tell her dad this, though. something tells her it would break his heart.

eventually, sunny stops asking about david.

she stops asking why her dad’s occasional relationships never last more than a week.

she stops asking why her dad only ever sleeps on one side of his bed, leaving the other side empty as if he’s making room for someone.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA this is the first shit ive posted in like a year and a half.. hope u enjoyed :'I .... comments are appreciated!!!!!


End file.
